


Midnight Snack

by viviandeluca



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age of Ultron, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, IceCream, Marvel Universe, Mild Angst, Pietro Maximoff Feels, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Sexual Tension, Small Talk, kiss, kitchen, marvel pairing, midnight snack, romantic kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 06:25:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4614633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viviandeluca/pseuds/viviandeluca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Occurring after AOU, in the midst of training and mourning, Wanda and Natasha share a moment at the headquarters kitchen after dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Snack

Wanda hopped up onto the counter next to Natasha and swayed back and forth absentmindedly. Nat gave her a curious look and then rolled her eyes, spooning more classic vanilla ice cream into her mouth. She sighed and watched Wanda legs swing in front of the counter. That girl couldn’t stay still.

 

“Sorry for scaring you, I couldn’t sleep, honestly,” Wanda said awkwardly while biting her pinkie nail. Natasha smirked and took another bite.

 

“You didn’t scare me, but I certainly didn’t expect you to sneak up behind me in the middle of the night.” Natasha was lying of course; there was a huge difference between looking slightly startled and leaping to the opposite side of the room. Which is what actually happened. 

 

She eyed the ice cream pitifully and Nat handed her a spoonful. Wanda masked her graciousness and moaned as the ice cream melted in her mouth. Natasha suppressed a laugh and made a grab for the spoon but Wanda had already reached into the small cartoon and grabbed another scoop. 

 

“Slow down Scar, I had Steve bring me that back from France last week. It is true vanilla, hence the beige with dark flecks colouring to it. I’m almost out.” Wanda hesitantly gave Natasha back the spoon and Nat snorted at Wanda’s pout. 

 

Wanda was suddenly hyper aware that she was sharing a spoon with Natasha Romanoff. The same woman who had repeatedly kicked her ass in training and humiliated her. Not that Wanda really minded, but she never exactly connected with her other than the painful connection of a fist to stomach. 

 

She licked her lips to get rid of the ice creams stickiness and stretched out her fingers, small red wisps sparking from them. “So you made Steve bring you ice cream all the way from France after he had to handle that secret mission you won’t tell us about?” Wanda turned to Natasha beside her and shook her head incredulously at how much she didn’t know about her instructor and fellow avenger.

 

“First of all, he practically worships me. He’s my best friend; asking him for ice cream can’t be farfetched. Second of all, he’s Cap or Captain to you; you haven’t finished training yet. You’re not one of us just yet, Scar.” Natasha stared at her pointedly but not angrily, putting the lid on the small bit of ice cream left and hopping off the corner. She went behind the counter and stuffed it in the back of the freezer. 

 

“Fine. You can call me Wanda though, it doesn’t hurt as much anymore,” she said referring to the pain that hearing her own name had caused her after Pietro’s… passing.

 

Especially since everyone always addressed her as ‘Wanda Maximoff’, not just 'Wanda’. It had been just Scarlet for months but Natasha had shortened it to the point where it was a personal nickname. Wanda had to admit it, she liked the way it sounded with Natasha’s subtle accent. Natasha shut the freezer door and paused before turning around and giving Wanda a tight smile.

 

“I think I’ll stick with Scar,” Natasha said slowly, making her way back around the counter and lifting herself back up beside Wanda. Wanda swallowed hard and tried to clear her mind, avoiding any thoughts she would regret later.

 

“Fine, but what do I call you? Black Widow doesn’t roll off the tongue as much as you think it does,” Wanda said with a small laugh, watching Natasha carefully as if to make sure she didn’t anger her. Natasha smirked and grasped the edges of the counter.

 

“In class and training, I’m Widow or Romanov, you know that,” she said with a small pause. “Outside of class, I suppose you can call me anything you want as long as it doesn’t make me want to kill you.” Wanda raised an eyebrow and started to swing her legs again, the sound of her bare feet softly hitting the counter was oddly comforting to both of them. It dispersed the awkward silence. 

 

“Fine, I’ll just call you Natasha.” Wanda knew that either people called her Widow, Romanoff or her closer friends just called her Nat. No one really used her first name, not since Ultron at least. 

 

Natasha liked hearing her name come from Wanda’s lips. Not that everything didn’t sound amazing in that accent, but she especially loved her name. It seemed to echo in her head as she tried to remember the last time someone addressed her like that. It made her feel so mundane and causal, something she didn’t really prefer. But maybe a pinch of normality would be bearable. 

 

“So, midnight snack is over. Are you going to tell me why you were even up in the first place? Training is going to be brutal tomorrow without sleep.” 

 

Wanda sighed, knowing that she would never have expected Natasha to go easier on her despite their late night run in. She still wasn’t looking forward to tomorrow’s class. 

 

“When I was little I would always wake up past midnight and crave sugar so badly I swore it hurt. Pietro started setting his alarm to when I usually woke up; he would take me down the hall and sneak these soft cinnamon cookies I adored. I’ve been waking up again but this time sugar isn’t enough to put me back to sleep.”

 

Wanda hung her head slightly and clenched her jaw; there was no way she was going to tear up in front of Natasha Romanoff. She hadn’t cried in weeks anyways, no reason to start the process again. 

 

Natasha looked at Wanda sadly and for a moment she let her heart go out to the grieving girl. It had been a while since she had truly lost someone so close to her. For a second she thought of Bruce but he wasn’t dead and she knew that it was better to forget him for the sake of his happiness. Everything in her body told her she didn’t need anyone anyways. Being with Bruce was a dangerous path; it was too tempting to give up everything. 

 

She put her hand on Wanda’s shoulder and they sat in silence for while, no longer awkward. Wanda finally lifted her head and forced a smile, noticing Natasha’s change in demeanor. She seemed so much softer, still badass and still Natasha but she looked almost… kind. 

 

“How do you continue to fight when you don’t know what to fight for?” Wanda asked, emotion wavering in her voice as she stared at Natasha’s flashing eyes. She couldn’t distinguish what she was thinking; maybe pity for Wanda or maybe it was something so much more than that. She had known that Natasha wasn’t completely cold; she had more than her hard core exterior but Wanda had never seen it. Not until now.

 

“You just find something else to fight for. Maybe it’s peace, or justice. Maybe it’s that calm bath after the fight ends. Maybe you’ll begin to love the fame or the praise. Or maybe you’ll find that there are other people worth fighting for.” 

 

Natasha’s hand slid off her shoulder and Wanda instantly felt the absence.

 

“I guess I’ll have to find someone to fight for then,” Wanda said slowly, her hand tentatively moving against the table towards Natasha. Natasha didn’t have to look to notice the way Wanda moved closer, the way her eyes changed from sad to full of desire. She studied the slow burn in Wanda’s face, the almost innocent desire. She almost found it cute, but slow burn was never her style. 

 

“Even if they’re temporary,” Natasha said with a small smirk, sliding off the counter in almost lightening speed and standing in front of Wanda without a pause. She grasped Wanda’s back and pulled her against her, Wanda’s legs wrapping around her waist. Wanda’s eyes darkened as Natasha’s vanilla breath warmed her lips and she swore that her body was on fire. Natasha pressed her lips against Wanda’s, no hesitation stopping the rapid desperation of soft lips and sweet tastes. Wanda’s head seemed to spin, her fingers knotted behind Natasha’s head, pulling her closer to her mouth. The pressure of Nat's waist between her legs and the eager, almost demanding kiss engulfed Wanda with passion that could only be compared the weightless release of power that surged through air when she felt the loss of her brother. Except this time it was not heartbreaking or soul crushing.

 

Red flames sparked from Wanda’s finger tips and a small moan released from her lips when Natasha slipped her tongue in her mouth. Natasha relished the soft waves of Wanda’s hair and the way her fingers could glide through it easily. The fluent movements of the gifted women were nothing compared to any mortal, simple kiss. Power surfaced the more the two of them touched and the energy became addicting. 

 

Natasha was the first to pull back, collecting her whirling mind and steadying herself in a composed position. Not that she was feeling anything near regret, but she did know she couldn’t take things too far. Not while they were just using each other, no, she would wait until they both were ready to be more than just a tempting distraction. 

 

Wanda brushed her lips with her finger tips and then quickly ran her fingers through her messy hair, attempting to slow her breathing and collect herself. “Well, you better try and get some rest,” Natasha said in monotone voice, running her tongue over her lips and smoothing the t-shirt she had stole from Cap to sleep in. Wanda nodded in agreement and wondered how long it would take before she would regain her voice. 

 

She hopped off the counter and sauntered out of the kitchen, turning to look at Natasha in the doorway. “See you in class, Natasha.” Natasha grinned and walked back to her room, her hips swaying and her heart buzzing like a certain someone had lit it on fire. 

 

They both were positive this wouldn’t be the last midnight snack.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fan fiction, I prefer original novels when it comes to my personal writing, but at the time I wrote this there was no Scarlet Widow fan fiction so I decided to give back and try my hand at fan fiction. I'm sorry if I butchered the beloved characters or made any editing mistakes! (originally posted on tumblr at @/blackwldcw)


End file.
